


Chocoholic

by FairyNiamh



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Gen, Kid Fic, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: The addiction has to begin somewhere.





	Chocoholic

Calling the man, a chocoholic, would be like calling the water wet. Yes, he _could_ live without the creamy brown deliciousness, but what a dull uneventful life it would be.

His love of the cocoa bean goes back to when he first saw the king's chocolatier turn an ugly little bean into a shiny ball of magic. The smell was beyond description. When he was 10-years-old he gathered the courage to ask the chocolatier to teach him his secrets.

This didn't go well, at all. The man he had been worshiping from afar… chased him from the kitchen with a chocolate coated knife.

Instead of deterring his desire to learn about chocolate, it detoured it. When the chocolatier accepted his next shipment, Wonka hid in the back of the cart and rode back to the farmer's fields. 

With much begging, pleading, and sneaking, he finally started on his path to discover the ultimate chocolate and to share his chocolatey goodness with children all over the world.

~Fin~


End file.
